


maybe someday starts tonight

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever noticed our boyfriends are definitely in love with each other?” Malia asks, as she comes into Kira’s room and throws herself down on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe someday starts tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/gifts).



> i had a lot of fun writing this, ladybubblegum, and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> title is from maybe tonight by the summer set

“Have you ever noticed our boyfriends are definitely in love with each other?” Malia asks, as she comes into Kira’s room and throws herself down on the bed. 

“I mean, yeah, of course they are. They’re best friends,” Kira says, joining her on the bed in a much more subdued fashion. 

“No, yeah, I know, but I mean, they totally want to bang each other and go on dates. That kind of love,” Malia clarifies. 

“Oh,” Kira says. She’s never really thought about it, but she only has to think about it for a few seconds to begin to suspect Malia might have a point. “Does that bother you?” she asks. 

“Why would it?”

“Because, uh, because you and Stiles are dating,” Kira says, suddenly feeling unsure. “I mean, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, but I mean it’d be kind of hypocritical of me to care that he wants to bang Scott considering I want to too.” 

“Wait,” Kira says. “You do?” 

“Yeah, who wouldn’t?” Malia says. “I mean, I guess asexual people probably wouldn’t,” she continues and Kira nods. She and Malia had had a long conversation about all the different sexual orientations one night and Kira’s glad to hear she’d actually been paying attention the whole time. “But honestly Scott’s a catch.” 

“Oh,” Kira says, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. She’s now learned that two of her best friends want to bang her boyfriend and it’s making her a little insecure. She knows Scott would never ever cheat, but it’s definitely possible he would break up with her for one of them. 

“Why do you smell worried?” Malia asks, and Kira rolls over on the bed and buries her face in her pillow with a groan. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kira says. “Maybe because I just learned that two of my super attractive friends want to have sex with my boyfriend and I’m super worried he’s going to leave me for one of them.” 

“Wait, what?” Malia asks. “Why would Scott break up with you? You’re super hot, and he’s super in love with you.” 

“You think I’m hot?” Kira asks. 

“Of course I do,” Malia says. “I’d totally have sex with you.” 

“You would?” Kira asks. 

“Yeah. I bet Stiles would too. I’ve noticed him checking you out before,” Malia says. 

“Really?” Kira asks. 

“Yeah, definitely. So, what do you think? You’re obviously into Scott, but what about the rest of us?” 

“I mean, I guess I’ve never really thought about it much before. But yeah, I mean maybe. I mean, I don’t know. You and Stiles both seem great and you’re both definitely very attractive.”

“I think we should all date,” Malia says. She speaks matter of factly, like it’s the most obvious conclusion in the world and Kira gapes at her a little. 

“I don’t know about that,” Kira says. 

“Why? We’re all attracted to each other, and we’re all great friends. Why shouldn’t we all date?” 

Kira thinks on it for a while, gnawing on her bottom lip, but when Malia puts it like that Kira starts to feel like she actually does have a point. They could give it a try at the very least. “Okay. I mean, I guess I’m willing to try this, but how do we approach the boys about it? I mean, more than two people in a relationship isn’t unheard of, but it’s not exactly common,” Kira says. 

“Why?” Malia asks, scrunching up her face in adorable confusion. “If more than two people love each other like that why wouldn’t they all be in a relationship?” 

“It’s just kind of taboo in America. A lot of other places too. People just have the wrong idea about what polyamory is.” 

“That’s dumb,” Malia declares. “But okay, we need a scheme then.” 

“Or we could just talk to them,” Kira suggests, already knowing what Malia’s response will inevitably be. 

“But scheming is so much more fun,” Malia says, her eyes positively alight with excitement. 

And with Malia looking at her like that, Kira really can’t refuse her so she finds herself saying, “Okay. What do you want to do then?” 

Malia’s silent for a few minutes, and Kira’s beginning to think she’s not going to answer at all. But then she gets a wicked gleam in her eye and sits up excitedly, bouncing a little in place. “We should play truth or dare. They just need a little push. So, we dare them to make out. See where it goes from there. Plus, I’ve never played before. It can be another human experience I missed out on to mark off my list.” 

“Okay,” Kira says. “Yeah, let’s get them over here. My parents aren’t coming home tonight anyway.” 

“Awesome,” Malia says, pulling out her phone. “You call Scott.” 

Malia steps out of the room as Stiles answers her call and Kira pulls out her own phone to call Scott. She dials the number and waits for it to ring and when Scott answers she says, “Hello?” 

“Hey,” he says. “What’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for a while tonight? Malia’s over and she’s asking Stiles to come by too.” 

“That sounds like a lot of fun, yeah. I’ll be by as soon as I get off work, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you then.”

“I love you,” Scott says. 

“Yeah, love you too,” Kira answers and then she hangs up the phone just as Malia comes back in the room. 

“Stiles will be here in a couple of hours,” she says. 

“Yeah, Scott too.” 

“Excellent,” Malia says, her expression devious. “Let’s start planning.” 

***

Scott and Stiles arrive together a couple of hours later in Stiles’ Jeep and Kira ushers them inside. “Malia’s in my room,” she says, and Scott leads the way up there. Stiles and Kira follow close behind him. 

Malia’s sprawled out on the bed inside and Stiles sits down on the edge of it, folding his legs up under him. Scott takes a spot on the floor and Kira sits down near him, leaning her back against her dresser. 

“What do you guys want to do?” Stiles asks. 

“We were thinking,” Malia says. “That we should play truth or dare.” 

Stiles looks like he’s going to object, but when Malia tacks on, “Because I never have before,” he snaps his mouth shut again and nods instead.

“Yeah, okay,” he says. 

“Great,” Kira says. “Scott?” 

“Yeah,” he says. “Sounds fun.”

“Okay,” Kira starts. “Malia, truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Malia says, and it’s just as well. A truth would be pointless for Malia. She’s the most blunt and straightforward person Kira knows. 

“Okay,” Kira says. “I dare you to lick a bar of soap.” 

“Ugh, gross,” Malia says, but she pushes herself off the bed and heads for Kira’s bathroom. 

“Bring it in here so we can see,” Stiles says. 

Malia reemerges, a bar of soap in her hands and then gives it a long lick. She winces but when she’s done she says, “Okay, that actually wasn’t as bad as I was expecting.” She disappears again for a second to put the soap back up and when she comes back out she says, “And now it’s my turn. Stiles, truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Stiles says. Which is good, because that’s what they were banking on to set their plan in motion. 

“I dare you,” Malia starts, “to make out with Scott for five minutes. Assuming Scott is okay with being involved in your dare.” 

Stiles sends her a questioning look, but nods, and then turns toward Scott. “Scotty, you ready for this?” 

Scott turns toward Kira, cocking an eyebrow, and she smiles and nods encouragingly. Scott grins then and says, “Uh, yeah, sure let’s do this.” 

Stiles rubs his hands together and climbs off the bed and walks over towards Scott. He drops down onto his knees beside him and fidgets nervously until Scott grins at him and wraps a hand around Stiles’ neck pulling him in and kissing him. 

Kira watches for a few seconds, and then turns toward Malia, catching her eye and shooting her a thumbs up. 

Malia grins at her and then turns to watch Scott and Stiles so Kira does the same. They definitely seem to be enjoying the kiss. Stiles is practically in Scott’s lap, and Scott has one of his hands fisted in Stiles’ shirt. Their cheeks are flushed and they look like they’re smiling into it and like they’ve completely forgotten Kira and Malia are even in the room. 

Once they reach five minutes they’re still kissing with no signs of stopping and Kira considers just letting them continue to see how long they would keep this up but they do need to go on to the rest of their plan. So, she clears her throat, and Malia says, “Boys, it’s been five minutes.” 

They separate and Stiles is smirking while Scott is grinning around the room sheepishly. Then Stiles says, “Okay, my turn. Kira, truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” she says. 

Stiles doesn’t miss a beat before saying, “I dare you to make out with Malia for at least five minutes. As long as Malia doesn’t mind of course.” 

Kira and Malia grin at each other because that was exactly what they were counting on Stiles to dare her. If he hadn’t it wouldn’t have been that big of a deal, because they had contingency plans, but this makes everything easier. 

“I’m down,” Malia says, and Kira stands up and crosses the room, sitting down across from Malia on the bed and bracing herself for the kiss. Malia tangles her fingers in Kira’s hair and tugs her close and then they’re kissing. Malia’s lips are a little chapped, but their slick with lip gloss and Malia is definitely a good kisser. Probably actually the best kisser of anyone she’s ever kissed if Kira’s being completely honest. She kisses like she’s drowning in you, all passion and heat and fire and Kira’s pretty sure she could do this forever. 

Someone coughs behind her, and Kira can’t believe it could have been five minutes already, but with one last quick kiss to Malia’s lips she pulls away. Scott and Stiles are gaping at them when she turns around and Kira smirks at them. This is definitely going exactly to plan. 

“Okay,” Kira says. “Scott, truth or dare?” 

For a moment she’s afraid Scott will say truth and the game will get off track, but then he says, “Dare,” and she breathes a sigh of relief. 

“I dare you to make out with Malia,” Kira says. 

Scott eyes her weirdly and she can tell he’s getting suspicious that something is going on, but then he just turns to Malia and says, “You okay with that?” 

She nods, and he moves onto the bed. He slips his hand over Malia’s jaw, leans in and kisses her, and Malia seems to just melt into it. Kira watches them for a bit, but then she rolls off the bed and moves down onto the floor with Stiles. 

“So,” Stiles says. “What’s going on here.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kira says, her and Malia’s plan had been not to talk about it until everyone had kissed everyone. Well, everyone who wasn’t already a couple anyway. 

Stiles eyes her but doesn’t push it, instead saying, “Scott’s a good kisser, huh?” 

“Yeah, but Malia though. Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “She is pretty wow.” There’s a pause and then he says, “You realize we’re the only ones who haven’t kissed now, right? I have this funny feeling that’ll change soon enough though.” 

And about that time Malia and Scott separate. They grin at each other for a second and then Scott turns toward Stiles, “Okay,” he says. “Stiles, truth or dare.” 

“Dare,” Stiles says. 

And as Kira and Malia were hoping when they made their plan, Scott says, “I dare you to make out with Kira.” 

Stiles nods, sharing a smile with Kira and says, “That okay with you?” 

“Yeah,” Kira says. “It’s fine by me.” And then Stiles presses a hand to her back and pulls her in, pressing their lips together. Stiles kisses slowly, like he’s got all the time in the world and he’d like to spend it just like this. It’s nice. It makes Kira feel important, and it’s completely different from how she had expected Stiles to kiss. She expected him to be fidgety about it, and full of energy, but she likes this. 

When they pull away from each other Malia wastes no time in moving onto phase two of the plan, saying, “So, everyone liked kissing each other, right?” 

Everyone else looks around the room at each other, before nodding and mumbling that yeah they did. Then Malia says, “So, Kira and I were talking earlier, and we were thinking we should do that a lot. And also go out on dates. And maybe have sex eventually. Depending on how everything else goes.” 

“You want us all to date each other?” Stiles asks. 

“Where did this come from?” Scott adds. 

“Well, Malia pointed out the fact that you and Stiles are definitely in love with each other, and from there it spiraled out into how we were pretty sure we were all a little in love if we were being honest. And we just thought if everyone else was on the same page, then we should give it a shot at least,” Kira says. 

“And you guys really think this is a good idea?” Stiles says. 

Malia nods, and Scott says, “Actually, I think it’s the best idea.” 

“Really?” Stiles, Malia and Kira all ask at the same time. 

Scott nods his head, and Stiles says, “Well, I guess if you guys are all on board than so am I.” 

“Okay,” Kira says. “So, where do we go from here?” 

“Well,” Stiles says. “I can’t date anyone who hasn’t seen _Star Wars_. So, I say we order a pizza and force Scott to finally watch it. And maybe make out a lot more.” 

Everyone grins at that, and Kira says, “Sounds good to me.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Malia and Scott say together, and they all get up together to move into the living room instead, piling onto the couch and settling in to watch the movie.


End file.
